Glaucoma is a common chronic condition predominantly affecting members of the elderly population. Glaucoma is a top cause of blindness worldwide and it is the leading cause of irreversible blindness worldwide. While glaucoma is not reversible, its progression can be stopped or slowed with treatment.
Most existing glaucoma treatments fall into one of two categories: eye drop medications or invasive surgeries.
Eye drop medication (e.g., prostaglandins, beta blockers, carbonic anhydrate inhibitors, or alpha agonists) is typically the first treatment option since it can be effective for many patients and have relatively low complication rates. Still, a significant number of patients (e.g., about 20% of patients) exist for whom eye drop medication is ineffective. There is also a significant problem with patient compliance in taking eye drop medication on a regular basis. Since glaucoma is a chronic condition and is not currently curable, glaucoma patients need to take their eye drop medication for the rest of their lives. It has been estimated that up to 50% of glaucoma patients prescribed with an eye drop medication fail to successfully administer their drops on a regular basis. This failure can be due to forgetting, difficulty getting the drops in one's eyes, reluctance to take long-term medications, or unhappiness with certain side effects (e.g., redness of the eyes, eyelash growth, inflammation, orbital fat atrophy, discoloration of the iris or surrounding periorbital tissues, exacerbation of COPD or asthma, inhibition of corneal endothelial pump function, exacerbation of corneal edema, or stinging upon instillation).
Various surgical options (e.g., laser trabeculoplasty, trabecular meshwork stents, suprachoroidal stents, subconjunctival stents or trabeculectomy or glaucoma tube shunts) are typically the second treatment option for glaucoma patients. Surgical options are more invasive and have can higher complication and morbidity rates as compared to eye drop medication treatments.